sumoversefandomcom-20200213-history
Asuka Langley Soryu
Asuka Langley Soryu is a major character in SUMOverse. She is a veteran trainer from Kalos that eventually moves to Sinnoh with her parents for work opportunities under the research organization Team Galactic. When her mother is reported to have gotten involved with Galactic's subsequent criminal activity and died at Mount Tengan's summit, she begins her Pokémon journey to fulfill her promise of becoming a strong trainer. She eventually ends up under the custody of Ryoji Kaji, and later, Misato Katsuragi, at which point, she would become Shinji Ikari's rival. Basic Information when did u start writing them, how long, wah wah wah Appearance Asuka is expressed to be notably attractive by those around her. She stands at 4'11" (149 cm) and weighs 100 lbs (45 kg). She has fair skin, blue eyes, and thick, long, red hair that she wears half-up, half down. She is most often seen in a yellow dress and light blue choker. Etc etc I still have to design her trainer outfit Personality what are they like History Childhood On December 4th, 2001, Asuka was born to her mother, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, and her father, Langley give him a first name later aaaa. Her mother was involved with Team Galactic's Kalosian branch, researching Pokémon evolution. At a young age, Asuka's family moved to Sinnoh to work under Professor Nanakamado, who specialized in Pokémon evolution. At one point, Kyoko was assigned to lead a field research team investigating the Lake Trio. She and a team of others would travel to Lake Verity, only to encounter not only Mesprit, but also Azelf and Uxie. Feeling threatened, the trio would all enact their powers on Kyoko, thereby taking away her emotions, willpower, and memories. (The trio was protecting a boy that they believed might be caused harm by the research team.) The research team was forced to leave the lake with Kyoko, who was incapable of resuming the venture. Having become a husk without spirit, Kyoko was placed in a mental hospital. Asuka was left with her father, who would frequently visit Kyoko, and consequently bring Asuka with him. There, Asuka witnessed her mother talking to a doll which she believed to be her real daughter, telling the doll that Langley never loved her and that it would be better for the two of them to die together. Kyoko would never spare her real daughter a second glance. Meanwhile, Langley was having an affair with one of Kyoko's doctors. etc etc. asuka finds that the room is empty and only the doll hanging from a rope remains one day. kyoko is presumed dead but was actually taken in by akagi etc etc. langley marries the nurse. eventually shit goes down and she ends up in kaji's custody Fall of Galactic and Start of Journey asuka's fucking pissed Rise of Neo Galactic and Meeting Shinji they become rivals Mount Tengan fuq In Moonverse i don't think anything rlly changes for asuka? Relationships Ryoji Kaji "i need an adult" "i am an adult" "no you're not that's the problem" Hikari Toshiko asuka grabs a gun Shinji Ikari ANTA BAKA Misato Katsuragi you WHAT Rei Ayanami lowkey gay Kaworu Nagisa PERVERT Gallery any related images go in a gallery Trivia fun factoicd of the day im gay Category:Characters Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Characters Category:Sinnoh Characters Category:Female Characters